Video broadcasting is a source of information of general interest where a viewer may select from a large number of channels. Video broadcasting is heavily used for advertising products and services. The recent widespread proliferation of personal computers with access to the Internet enables viewing video recordings from diverse sources and covering areas of both general interest and special interest. Video-streaming providers also rely on product and service advertising to support their operation. Video broadcasting and video streaming systems permit a viewer to select from a variety of sessions. However, a viewer does not have the privilege of selecting advertising material that accompanies a displayed video signal. Additionally, a viewer of a video display may be interested in acquiring further information relevant to a displayed object but may get such information through access to a search engine.
The flexibility of receiving video signals through a medium permitting two-way communications, such as the Internet, enables viewer-based advertising where a viewer may have some control on displayed advertising content. Such capability may provide significant educational and commercial advantages.
There is, therefore, a need to explore the viability and extent of introducing viewer-based advertising and information delivery.